<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Goodbye by ElaWritesGays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597332">Last Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaWritesGays/pseuds/ElaWritesGays'>ElaWritesGays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, ish?, mostly angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaWritesGays/pseuds/ElaWritesGays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La última noche de Auron en Karmaland y las cosas que necesita decirle a la persona a quien más ha amado sin decir ninguna palabra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luzu/Auron, Luzuplay - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Publicado primero en Twitter aquí: https://twitter.com/ElaWritesGays/status/1294793081015894019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La última vez que Auron fue a Karmaland fue una noche gélida, todos los aldeanos estaban en sus casas y ni siquiera los monstruos estaban acechando, el chico de sudadera blanca caminó por todo el pueblo sin detenerse a mirar a ningún lado con su destino fijo en un lugar: La casa de Luzu.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando estuvo allí tocó la puerta, rezándole a los dioses para que le abriera, se alejó un poco observando la gran muralla que tenía al frente y los ríos de lava que corrían por la montaña en la que se erguía la casa, respiró profundamente, llevándose la mayor cantidad de imágenes mentales que pudiera, esperando que sus sueños pudieran replicar lo que estaba viendo cuando ya no estuviera.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron unos segundos y la suerte estaba de su lado, las puertas se acababan de abrir dejando ver a Luzu apoyado en una de ellas, con el rostro cansado y apagado, la expresión de alguien que llevaba varios días sin dormir.</p><p> </p><p>Se miraron un rato, sin decir palabra, las expresiones de ambos eran una combinación de preocupación, confusión y felicidad; con un gesto Luzu le indicó que pasara, las torretas ya estaban apagadas, Auron avanzó y cerró la puerta y allí en la entrada se observaron el uno al otro sin decir nada más.</p><p> </p><p>Luzu se abalanzó a los brazos del otro chico y este no tardó en responderle abrazándole por la cintura mientras Luzu se aferraba a su cuello, se apretaban con fuerza como si en cualquier segundo alguno fuera a desparecer.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Luzu en voz baja mientras se separaba de Auron solo lo suficiente para poder verle a la cara, el otro chico hizo una mueca.</p><p> </p><p>—Necesitaba verte…— <em>por última vez, </em>lo último quedó en el aire, una afirmación no hablada que cambiaba el sentido de la oración, una afirmación que ambos sabían que era verdad, su destino estuvo escrito desde el primer momento, Luzu posó su mano en una de las mejillas de Auron, acariciando esta suavemente, dejó un corto beso en sus labios indicándole que no tenía que decir nada más.</p><p> </p><p>Y con las pocas palabras dichas entraron a la casa del castaño, apenas separándose lo suficiente para poder caminar, y una vez adentro casi que por inercia terminaron en la habitación del chico, decidiendo en silencio que iban a entregarse al otro por última vez.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez iban lento, sin afanes, asegurándose que cada vez que se tocaran quedará grabado en sus mentes, que cada sensación se quedaría marcada en ellos para siempre como si fuera un tatuaje.</p><p> </p><p>Auron besaba cada centímetro de piel que el chico tenía disponible con una devoción absoluta, arrancando suspiros y palabras inteligibles, sonriendo a cada uno de ellos como si le estuvieran recitando un poema especialmente hecho para él. Luzu se encargó de acariciar todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pasando las yemas de sus dedos con una suavidad y delicadeza que solo estaba reservada para aquel a quien más se amaba.</p><p> </p><p>Y cada vez que se tocaban decían algo.</p><p> </p><p>Cada beso era una "Te amo"</p><p> </p><p>Cada caricia un "Te extrañaré"</p><p> </p><p>Y cada marca dejada un "No te alejes de mí"</p><p> </p><p>Unieron sus cuerpos una vez más, tranquilamente, dejándose llevar a cada paso, tomando sus manos y acariciando sus cabellos y dejando besos dulces en sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron al culmen susurraron sus nombres entre suspiros, no se separaron ni un centímetro y abrazados se quedaron en la cama, Luzu sobre el pecho de Auron, el último con sus manos puestas alrededor de su cintura y pasando una a acariciar su espalda suavemente de vez en cuando, solo escuchando sus respiraciones y el latir del corazón del otro.</p><p> </p><p>—Quisiera que te quedaras aquí para siempre—Luzu rompió el silencio, hablando en voz baja aún acostado en su pecho, hablaba como quien le pedía un deseo a una estrella fugaz, aunque deseaba que se hiciera realidad solo al decirlo sabía que no iba a poder serlo, no era suficiente con desearlo, Auron lo apretujó entre sus brazos, como si con eso pudiera hacer que se convirtieran en uno solo y así poder llevárselo con él. —Daría mi vida por tener conmigo por más tiempo…</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Auron como Luzu sabían que su destino no cambiaría sin importar cuanto estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificar, pero de todas maneras ambos querían que el otro supiera que estarían dispuestos a todo para cambiarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Auron sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero estaba decidido a hacer de la noche una bonita despedida, tomó a Luzu por la barbilla para poder verle a la cara y dejar un beso en sus labios, acarició su rostro con suavidad, grabando en sus manos como se sentía cada uno de los lugares que tocaba, no decía ninguna palabra porque sabía que si hablaba no podría aguantarlo más y en ese mismo lugar le juraría amor eterno y  contra todo y todos se quedaría allí.</p><p> </p><p>Y así se pasó la noche, ambos compartiendo entre ellos, sin dormir en ningún momento para poder tomar cada momento que les quedaba juntos, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sumergidos en el cuerpo del otro.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y a iluminar la antes oscura habitación supieron que el tiempo se había acabado, Auron se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa, todo menos la sudadera blanca que dobló y dejó sobre la cama, al lado de Luzu, sabía que al chico le gustaba su sudadera, y de todas maneras, no la iba a necesitar a donde iba, además quería dejarle una parte de él.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque de toda maneras el chico ya tenía su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno de los dos dijo unas últimas palabras, solo se miraron y se abrazaron una vez más, la última de todas y compartieron un último beso, en el que se enfrascaban todas las emociones que sentían hasta el momento, todo el amor, la tristeza, el anhelo, un beso con un sabor agridulce que se quedaría para siempre grabado en sus mentes.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente Auron salió de la casa, con Luzu observándolo alejarse desde la ventana, y mientras lo perdía de vista dejó las lágrimas finalmente caer por sus mejillas, una vez desapareció en la distancia se acercó de nuevo a su cama, tomado la sudadera, la abrazó contra sí mismo, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba a parte de sus recuerdos.</p><p> </p><p>Auron se dejó a si mismo llorar mientras se alejaba del pueblo, con las manos vacías y el corazón roto, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su cuerpo se sacudía con sollozos, paró por un segundo antes de salir por completo de los territorios que comprendían a Karmaland y miró atrás a aquel pueblo que tantas experiencias le había brindado, y a aquel chico al que tanto había amado, no se creía a sí mismo capaz de alguna vez volver a sentir algo como lo que había sentido por él.</p><p>Pero ya era su hora de partir, lo supo desde un principio, no tenía nada más para brindarle a este pueblo, y aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas no podía hacer nada más, se recompuso y salió del lugar, se había acabado el tiempo para decir adiós.</p><p>La última vez que Auron fue a Karmaland fue una noche gélida, pero para Luzu y para Auron fue la noche más cálida de todas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>